Non, je ne regrette rien
by Angelika Mahon
Summary: Wyatt liked to observe. She liked to see how things played out before she interfered. That's just how she is. But when a guy falls from the sky, claiming to be an otherworldly prince, she knows sitting back and observing is, for the most part, out of the question. With a guy who comes off as that unstable, it's better to have as much involvement as possible.
1. Chapter 1

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_  
 _Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal_  
 _Tout ça m'est bien égal_  
 _Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_  
 _C'est payé, balayé, oublié, je me fous du passé_

-Non je ne regrette rien; **by** **Édith Piaf**

* * *

Wyatt let out a long sigh. Her eyes scanned the scenery in front of her, hoping to take in every little detail. It wasn't easy, considering it was the middle of the night, but she did her best. She _had_ to do her best, since her job was, more or less, protecting her friends. Since Wyatt didn't have a master's degree — or PhD — in whatever the _hell_ it was that kept them all up at night, she'd scout the area instead, making sure everything was secure. A majority of the time, nothing ever happened. Wyatt could just wander around the van until all the data was gathered and then hitch a ride back home with the others. There were a few times a few stray animals would show up, but they were easily scared off. It was an easy job, and she was getting paid for it, too.

But this night, this _fucking_ night, it was different. Wyatt had been told that she and her friends would be traveling further out into the desert, hoping to find some kind of aurora. Apparently it was a huge deal, a "once-in-a-lifetime" kind of deal. From what Wyatt understood, the aurora would help expand all the gathered data and research, it would shed some kind of light on everything that was going on. And what was going on? Wyatt had no idea. She did manage to get into college, and was lucky enough to get a bachelor's degree in art history. She knew the degree wouldn't get her anywhere, she only studied in that area because she was a sucker for the beauty of art over the course of time. Wyatt's parents tried convincing her to go into another area of study, like business or science, but she wouldn't listen. So now Wyatt spends some of her days, and a majority of her nights, keeping her friends safe from anyone, or any _thing_ , that may cause them harm.

And it pissed her off.

Well, only sometimes. There were times where she'd have to pull multiple all-nighters on top of having to work her actual day job, and the exhaustion was catching up to her. Wyatt tried talking, and it didn't always work. That's where the "pissed her off" would arrive. But what could she really do? Quit and hope her days as a waitress could help pay the rent and bills? The extra money helped out, and it kept her high enough above water to keep her going.

"Are we still good?" The question immediately snapped Wyatt out of her thoughts. Turning her head slightly, she was met with the curious, yet anxious, eyes of Darcy. She was wearing her usual hat, scarf, glasses, and layers of jackets. Wyatt gave a tight-lipped smile and nodded. "You okay?" Darcy asked. "Do you want to come back inside?"

"Jane'll have my head _and_ yours if I say yes," Wyatt grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "How much longer?"

Darcy frowned before calling back to Jane. There was a brief moment of arguing between the two women before an answer could be given. "She doesn't know," Darcy exclaimed. "Her equipment's starting to act up."

Letting out a soft groan, Wyatt leaned her head back against the van. She'd been standing outside, barefoot with only a sweat-jacket, since they arrived at the destination. The young woman usually didn't mind the chilly nighttime weather, but after standing out for a couple hours she'd start to get a bit agitated. Wyatt's feet and face were usually the first to go numb, and then everything else would undergo the typical creeping chill from underneath all the clothing.

"Look, why don't you come back inside," Darcy said. "You look miserable out here, and it'd suck if you got a cold."

"She's supposed to make sure we're safe out here," Jane called. "She can't come back in just yet."

"You know she's not one of your tech, right?" Darcy called, her tone sharp. "She's going to get seriously ill if we keep doing this to her."

When the sliding door unlocked, causing Wyatt to jump away, it opened to reveal Jane and Erik, both of whom had a look of frustration on their faces. The only reason Erik joined in the late-night adventures — or for _any_ of them, really — was because, one, he knew Jane's father; and two, he was her mentor. Wyatt got to know the man later on, growing a close friendship with him.

"She's _freezing_ out here, Jane," Erik snapped, "just let her come inside."

Before the young scientist could even open her mouth, Wyatt interrupted her. "I haven't felt anything out of the ordinary," she said firmly. "No animals, no people, nothing. What more do you want from me?"

"Are you sure everything's fine?" Jane asked.

"If something was wrong I would've told you guys already."

Erik and Jane shared a look before motioning her to get inside. Letting out a sigh of relief, Wyatt climbed into the passenger side of the van, feeling more relaxed once she sat on the leather seat.

"What time do you have to work tomorrow?" Darcy asked, leaning back in her chair. Jane had made her the designated driver, putting most of her trust in the college student to get them to where they needed to be.

"I don't," Wyatt sighed. "Isabel gave me the week off."

"That's awesome. She's giving you a vacation?"

"I guess. She said I looked exhausted all the time and I needed to just relax for a little bit."

Snorting, Darcy rolled her eyes. "Well, that's nice," she said.

A silence fell between the two women. For a while, they partially listened to Erik and Jane talk and the tinkering of the various tech inside the van. It was enough to make them feel comfortable, knowing they had some background noise.

"What's it like?" Darcy asked, after a few minutes passed. "The vibrations?"

"What does it feel like?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah."

"It depends on what I'm focusing on. Some are loud and some are quiet."

Thinking over the words, Darcy let out a soft hum. She understood it to an extent, but not entirely.

"I know it's not the best explanation," Wyatt said, "but it's something I can't really explain all too well."

"That's okay. It's just cool, ya know? You can _feel_ all this stuff and do what you want with it."

 _That's one way of putting_ it, Wyatt thought. She didn't respond to Darcy's comment, not really wanting to go further into the conversation. The discussion of her little ability always made her a bit self-conscious, only because it reminded her of how different she was. Wyatt's use of vibrations was part of her mutation, and it was a tricky power to have. She had to learn how to differentiate between what she felt through the Earth, knowing what was human and what was natural. Everything was moving at its own natural frequency, and Wyatt had to learn how to tune into them, to focus on the ones she deemed important. But those vibrations were at their strongest when she was in direct contact with the Earth, meaning she rarely ever wore socks or shoes. Any kind of barrier for her would weaken her ability.

Nestling further into her seat, Wyatt started chewing on her bottom lip. She could do so much more with her ability, more than just sensing what's around her or what to focus on. She knows that, Jane and the others have seen it, but they don't really question it. Looking at her hands, Wyatt reminded herself of just how dangerous she could be. She could _feel_ vibrations in the Earth, yes, but she could also produce powerful vibrations, too. Wyatt could create earthquakes if she wanted to, produce shockwaves no one's ever experienced before. But she didn't want to. Her seismic sense, her ability to feel — to "see" — through the Earth was good for her in the meantime. To go any further than that would mean she was facing an incredible threat.

"Jane," Darcy said, "you're gonna want to see this."

Wyatt's eyes followed where Darcy was looking. The night Jane chose to go out was very cloudy, so there was hardly any illumination from the moon. In fact, the group was lucky to be able to see anything at _all_. But what Wyatt was currently seeing was. . .something else entirely. Just a mile or two in front of them, the clouds were shifting. Bright colorful lights — obviously not coming from the moon —were shining down, giving off an almost otherworldly feel.

"What is _that_?" Jane murmured, leaning forward from where she sat. Her brows were furrowed, her eyes shining with curiosity and confusion.

"I don't like how that looks," Wyatt said. Her feet were firmly planted on the van's floor. Even through the metal and carpeting from within the vehicle, she could feel the vibrations around her start to pick up. "No, this isn't good at all."

Jane scurried to the van's sky-roof, yanking it open to peer out. Erik was right behind her.

"No-go?" Darcy asked, looking at Wyatt.

"No-go," she confirmed. The vibrations were only intensifying, causing the young woman to grip the sides of her seat tightly. Darcy, Erik, and Jane may not have been able to feel it, but the sensations filled Wyatt with anxiety. "Definitely a no-go."

" _Go_!" Jane shouted, startling Darcy.

With a soft groan, Darcy hesitantly started the van and drove.*

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Let me know what you guys think. Was this good? Was it bad? Was it somewhere in the middle? Leave a review on that. Also, tell me what I can improve on. Where did my writing come off strong? Where could it use some improvement? Constructive criticism is always welcome here!**

 **Do I own anything in the MCU? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and an excitement for A4! Also, if you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **So, as I'm sure most (if not all) of you know, the trailer for Avengers 4 has been released. Not only that, but the title has been revealed, too. I've seen a lot of people prior to the trailer's release come up with their own ideas on what the A4 title would be, and a lot of them seemed really interesting. A few that I recall were Disassembled, Annihilation, and Aftermath. They're not bad titles, but Marvel chose Endgame/End Game instead, which is even better. Ever since the trailer's release, though, I've seen a lot of people freak out over Tony's supposed "demise" or whatever on the spaceship. The whole "he'll die from no oxygen" thing. He's probably not going to die, at least not in that scene. I don't know if he'll make it to the end of the film or not. But yeah, people are freaking out or are as unimpressed with him dying in that way as they were with how Loki was killed.**

 **And then Scott shows up? He's out of the Quantum Realm and found Cap and the other survivors at the compound. But then there are some fans who think _Scott_ is actually Loki in disguise, which I think is unlikely. I love Loki, but I think Thanos really did kill him. And if those time travel theories are true, then the only times we'll see him are when certain Avengers go back to the aftermath of the New York battle, in 2012's Avengers 1, and any other point in time he caused problems. I don't know, I'm just rambling. What did you guys think? I'm honestly excited. I've waited so long for this trailer, so yeah. . .I'll stop nerding out now.**

 **Also, if you've got any thoughts on the new Captain Marvel trailer, you can leave a review on that, too.**

 **Leave a random fact in the reviews, if you want. It could be on something old or on something new. It's up to you guys.**

 **I'll see you all later! Bye!**

 **Angelika Mahon**


	2. Chapter 2

_Some folks are born silver spoon in hand_  
 _Lord, don't they help themselves, oh_  
 _But when the taxman comes to the door_  
 _Lord, the house looks like a rummage sale, yes_

-Fortunate Son; **by Creedence Clearwater Revival**

* * *

The lights were bright, dazzling. _Blinding_. They were constantly changing in color, having an almost rainbow-like appearance. As the lights got brighter, as they started to extend themselves downward, the environment started to change a little. The air got thick and harsh, wind began whipping about at high speeds, causing any loose dirt, rocks, or dust to get tossed around. The lights themselves were crackling and bursting almost like lightning. When it made contact with the ground, however, it created a violent shockwave. One that made Wyatt's heart jump in her throat. She'd never seen — or encountered — anything as horrifying as the lights descending from the sky. Every muscle in her body was telling her to run, but she knew she couldn't. She had to stay to make sure nothing happened to her friends, all self-preservation aside. But Wyatt also had to keep in mind it was hard to keep her friends safe if one of them wanted to drive _into_ the blinding vortex.

"Get close!" Jane exclaimed. She was holding her video camera, trying to get a good angle. The look in her eyes made Wyatt's stomach lurch. Jane was getting too much enjoyment out of what was happening, as if the discomfort and fear of her friends was something that could be easily ignored. But Wyatt had to remind herself that, sometimes, Jane had no problem ignoring her safety or the safety of those around her. If her research could, in some way, be expanded or validated, she'll stop at _nothing_ to get it done.

Wyatt felt nauseous. The closer they got to the colors, the closer she was to vomiting. Even after the first shockwave, the ground was still shaking violently. The van was barely keeping it together under such circumstances. The wind kept whipping around, and only increased in its severity. The clouds started to descend, swirling around the colors, as if creating some kind of shield.

"Jane, we need to stop this now," Wyatt exclaimed. Her voice was trembling, her body was as stiff as a board. _Never_ in her time with Jane and the others had things gotten so out of hand. But _this_ was beyond ridiculous. "Are you _trying_ to kill us?"

Jane didn't even acknowledge Wyatt's comments. She kept her focus on what was happening outside, her camera recording the whole ordeal. It was absolutely insane, having to endure something so dangerous, something that could injure or even _kill_ them. But Jane's research always came first. That was her motto, her way of life. So the closer the van got to the colors, now surrounded by dust clouds and plenty of flying rocks and debris, the ground felt as though it was about to cave in. It was shaking so much, Darcy had trouble keeping everything steady.

Every fiber in Wyatt's body was going into overdrive. Being exposed to such an overwhelming amount of vibrations in such a quick amount of time was creating a whole array of problems for her. Wyatt felt lightheaded, anxious, her nausea worsened — the list could go on. So it's easy to say she did not like being trapped in a van that's being tossed around due to a vortex of blinding colors.

Once Darcy drove as close as she was willing to go, a look of fear came across her face. She could see how much the ordeal was affecting Wyatt, how sick and mortified the young mutant looked. Wyatt had since closed her eyes in hopes of controlling herself, but that didn't erase the paleness in her olive skin and her rapid breathing. On top of that, Darcy herself had her _own_ safety to keep in mind, too. The only reason she was working with Jane in the first place was for a college class. Needless to say, she didn't care much at all about risking her life for Jane's research. And so, after letting out a shaky breath, Darcy gave a sharp turn, going in the opposite direction of the whole mess. Jane's head never turned so fast.

"What are you doing?!" she screeched.

"I am not dying for _six_ college credits!" Darcy barked.

Reaching over, Jane grabbed the steering wheel with her free hand, hoping to turn the van back towards the vortex. Wyatt grabbed onto Jane's wrist, stopping her from doing anything else. Darcy continued her struggle to safety, all the while the conditions going on outside only seemed to get worse. The winds, the dust clouds and the continually rising vibrations — it didn't seem to be stopping. And because Jane was so determined to get as close to it all as possible, it only made the situation more stressful. Erik had stayed, surprisingly, quiet throughout the whole ordeal, content to just sit in the back of the van and quietly observe what was happening. But that didn't mean he wasn't terrified, he just chose to keep it, for the most part, to himself. So as Darcy and Jane continued to fight over the wheel, screaming and shouting at each other, and Wyatt kept a firm grip on Jane's wrist to try and stop her from doing anything stupid, they didn't take notice to the abrupt change in the vortex. The lights quickly became brighter and another shockwave erupted.

Wyatt winced and shut her eyes, her grip on Jane's wrist loosening for a moment. The second shockwave was the strongest, the most violent. Unfortunately, neither Wyatt nor her friends could process the severity of the second shockwave before a figure slammed into the side of the van. Darcy screamed, slamming on the breaks. Jane let out a quick curse. Wyatt felt as though the air had been knocked out of her and Erik looked incredibly pale. Once the van came to a stop, there was a moment of silence. The four of them took a second to really absorb what had just happened. The ground had stopped shaking; the colors had disappeared and the vortex dissipated. The dust was starting to settle and the wind had died down.

Taking a deep breath, Wyatt felt her heart slamming against her ribs. She knew she had to go investigate what they hit, just to make sure the van was okay. But at the same time, she didn't want to go out there. God only knows what kind of disaster would be waiting for her.

 _This is your job,_ Wyatt thought. Pursing her lips, she let out the breath she was holding. _You're supposed to keep them safe from whatever's out there. And Darcy just hit something. . ._

Scowling, Wyatt let out a quiet curse before opening the passenger's side door. Jumping down, the young mutant felt a shiver run up her spine. Even though the vortex was gone, the ground was still giving off strong vibrations.* Wyatt felt them throughout her entire body, making her skin break out into goosebumps. Giving her head a sharp shake, she tried her best to work around all the dust and mess. Nothing had really settled yet, so it was hard to really maneuver through anything.

 _Focus on what you want to feel,_ Wyatt reminded herself. _You've got control over this. You've always had control over this. All you need to do is focus._

So that's what she did. Wyatt worked on clearing her head, the best she could, to focus on whatever it was that Darcy hit. If it was alive, Wyatt could feel its heartbeat plus the natural vibrations it emanates. If it was _dead_. . .well, that would be a bit harder. Wyatt would have to work harder on her seismic sense to really find the body. But as she slowly dragged her feet across the ground, she felt a series of vibrations coming back at her. Jane and the others had jumped out of the van, apparent by the noise they were giving off. Plus, they were very disoriented. But. . . there was a wave of vibrations Wyatt had never felt before. They were strong, firm. A sign of life. Following where it came from, the young mutant found herself less than a foot away from the van, near a man's body. Wyatt's brows furrowed. He had shoulder-length blonde hair, his jawline covered in blonde stubble. Even laying down, he was obviously tall; and he seemed to be in good shape. Naturally, he was unconscious. What really caught Wyatt's attention, however, were his vibrations. Yes, they were strong and firm, but they were also _loud_. Kneeling, the young mutant gently placed a hand on the man's chest, feeling his heartbeat.* She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and could see his eyes moving under his eyelids.

"Is he okay?" Darcy's voice broke Wyatt's concentration.

"He's fine," she responded. Pressing her hand firmly on his chest, Wyatt let out a series of gentle vibrations, hoping what she'd get back would let her know of any injuries. She slowly started to move her hand down, her brows furrowed and her jaw set. The one thing she was grateful for was having control over the power of her vibrations. The softness meant no injury or damage, which Wyatt would typically use to check for internal injuries. None came back from Wyatt's inspection of the man. "I don't feel anything abnormal inside him," Wyatt added. "Which is good."

"Wouldn't this whole thing _legally_ be Jane's fault?" Darcy asked.

"Where did he come from?" Jane asked. "There shouldn't be anyone out here for _miles_."

"I thought you said you didn't feel anything?" Erik asked.

"I didn't," Wyatt said, still looking at the man. "If he'd been out here, regardless of distance, I would've picked up on it." Turning to look back at them, the young mutant could see the confusion etched on their faces. Sadly, Wyatt's attention was drawn back to the man. His body jerked, a gasp leaving his mouth. For a split second, he and Wyatt made eye contact. Her hand was pressed against his stomach, and even though she had stopped her vibration detecting, part of her wondered if she should get ready for an attack. He was breathing heavily, his eyes, sharp and alert despite being hit and unconscious, were darting around.

"Wyatt," Erik said. Quickly, standing, she took a step back.

Once she was out of the way, the man stumbled to his feet, his hair falling around him as he looked up at the sky. There was an almost wild expression on his face, and it was very unsettling.

"Hammer!" the man shouted. "Hammer!"

"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered," Darcy exclaimed, scrutinizing the man. "It's pretty obvious."

"Should I knock him out again?" Wyatt murmured. She looked up at Erik with uncertainty. Even _he_ looked conflicted on how to approach the situation.

The man kept stumbling around, still looking up at the sky and grumbling a little under his breath.

"Jane," Wyatt said, looking over to where her friend was. Jane's attention wasn't on the man, instead she was focused on what was on the ground. She had a flashlight in one hand, while trying to quickly write down whatever she was seeing. "What are you doing?"

"We should take him to the hospital." Erik's statement was firm, his attention going to Jane, as well. "Are you listening?"

"Father!" the man cried. "Heimdall! I know you can hear me — open the Bifrost!"

There was a long moment of silence. The only sounds that were being made were coming from the man. The small group looked over at Jane as she stopped what she was doing to regard the scene in front of her. "You take him to the hospital," she responded. "I'll stay."

"You can't be serious?" Wyatt exclaimed. "This guy could have a concussion or brain damage."

"Or maybe he _is_ drunk," Jane said, her attention going back to her original task. "He looks pretty drunk to me."

There seemed to be a collective groan coming from Erik, Darcy, and Wyatt. Jane just couldn't get her head out of her work. But for the man, it seemed that frustration, that silent frustration, finally caught his attention. His focus was immediately drawn to the people around him, as if seeing them for the first time. He pointed at Darcy, his brows drawn and an unknown expression on his face.

"You," he barked, "what realm is this? Alfheim? Jotunheim?"

Wyatt stepped over to where Darcy stood, readying herself to attack at any moment. She was focusing her energy to her hands, watching every little move the man made. Darcy, on the other hand, wasn't intimidated, instead glowering at him and taking out her taser.

"New Mexico," she snapped, aiming her taser at him.

In an instant, the man's expression changed. He looked insulted, almost offended, that someone would point a weapon at him. The way he looked at Darcy made it seem like she'd grown a second head. "You _dare_ threaten me?" he huffed. "Thor? With so puny a. . ."

Before he could even finish his sentence, Wyatt's hand shot out, releasing her pent up energy, the same time Darcy used her taser. The space near Wyatt's palm rippled, sending out strong enough vibrations to knock the man to his back. Darcy's taser nicked him near his chest, but close to his shoulder. It seemed the force of Wyatt's power and the added jolt from Darcy's taser was enough to knock him unconscious again.

Erik and Jane looked at the two women in surprise.

"What?" Darcy exclaimed. "He was freaking us out."

With a frustrated sigh, Erik waved the comment off. "Let's just get him in the van," he muttered.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I kept getting distracted, that's the main reason it took so long. But if you've got any constructive criticism, don't hesitate to give it, okay? I'd love to know how I can improve and what I'm doing well in. That'd be awesome.**

 **Do I own anything in the MCU? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the still ongoing denial that Stan Lee has died. If you've got any ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

Guest: _Wyatt's powers are like Daisy's. I recently started watching "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." on Netflix, so that's where I got some of my inspiration. On the other hand, like another reviewer pointed out, I also found some inspiration from Toph, from "Avatar: the Last Airbender". Those characters — those shows, honestly — really helped me get an idea of how I wanted to portray Wyatt's powers as a mutant!OC. Thank you so, so much for your review, my friend. I hope to hear from you again in the near future._

Yalena Yardeen: _I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far! I was worried I hadn't done a good enough job with the first chapter. Hopefully the remainder of the story keeps your interest. Also, Toph did serve as a bit of inspiration for Wyatt. My OC's powers came from loving Toph in "Avatar: the Last Airbender" growing up, and recently getting into the "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." show. I don't know if you watch that show or not, but I also got some inspiration from there, too. And thank you so, so much for your review! I hope to hear from you again, my friend._

 **Hopefully you guys are having a nice holiday season. And for those of you who may not celebrate anything, I'm hoping your winter is going by fabulously.**

 **Leave a random fact in the reviews, if you want. It could be on something old or on something new. It's up to you guys.**

 **I'll see you all later! Bye!**

 **Angelika Mahon**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm taking back the crown_  
 _I'm all dressed up and naked_  
 _I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _The crown_  
 _So close I can taste it_  
 _I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
 _Oh yeah_

-Emperor's New Clothes; **by Panic! at the Disco**

* * *

It was one thing, knocking out the man who was acting erratically. It was something else entirely, having to lift him up and shove him in the back of a van. In all honesty, the guy weighed a ton. He was all muscle, and it was a team effort just to lift _part_ of him off the ground. On top of _that_ , everyone had to convince Jane to get her head out of the science cloud and help out. She was so into whatever the hell was etched on the ground, that she would've been content not doing anything at all. Wyatt had to practically _threaten_ her just to get her to listen. It shouldn't have to be that way, but it was.

So, with Erik and Darcy lifting the legs and lower half, and Wyatt and Jane lifting the upper half, they did their best to lift the man off the ground and shuffle over to the van. They tried not to move him around too much, hoping he'd stay unconscious long enough to make it inside the vehicle. And the next step was to get him to a nearby hospital without regaining consciousness, either.

"So we're dropping him off at the hospital?" Darcy grunted, shifting her grip on the man's — _Thor's_ — legs.

"We're gonna have to," Erik muttered. "He hit the van pretty hard. We need to make sure he doesn't have any kind of damage."

"I didn't detect anything," Wyatt mumbled.

"But these are trained medical professionals." Erik gave Wyatt a pointed look. "They'll be able to detect if there's any serious damage."

"Let's just get him in the van first," Jane exclaimed. "Then I can get back to. . ."

"No." Wyatt shot a quick glare her friend's way. "You're not gonna leave us with him. He hit _your_ van. You're responsible for him, too."

The look of complete dissatisfaction that came across Jane's face was almost humorous. But it was brushed off, with everyone trying to keep their focus on getting Thor into the van. The last thing _any_ of them needed was to wake him up with their arguing.

"Someone's gonna have to move Jane's stuff around," Darcy said.

"I'll do it." Jane carefully moved away from Thor and jumped into her van. Wyatt let out a strained sound as she gripped him tighter, trying to keep him from falling from her grip.

 _How much does this guy weigh?_ Wyatt felt her arms trembling, her body starting to ache. Of all the people to mysteriously appear in the desert in the middle of the night, it had to be a buffed out giant.

After a couple minutes of rummaging around, Jane popped back out and motioned the others inside. She had to get out, too, to help push Thor inside the van. And once he was inside, Jane ran out again and jumped into the driver's side, starting up the van and peeling out in the direction of town.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Wyatt stayed in the back of the van with Thor. She wanted to ensure that if anything happened, she'd be able to react immediately. She still had a job to keep everyone else safe, and she wouldn't give up just yet, despite the craziness that happened earlier. While Wyatt, for the most part, was content in her silence, she did keep an ear open for the scolding Erik was giving Jane.

Letting out a soft sigh, Wyatt looked down at Thor. He was still unconscious, having barely moved a muscle since earlier. It was a relief, knowing he was still out cold, but the thought of him awakening — at any given moment — did put everyone on edge. There was no telling when he'd regain himself, and what he'd do once that happened. In fact, that seemed to add to the already existing tension hanging in the van. Wyatt, though, tried her best to maintain an expression of neutrality. She didn't want her worries, her anxieties, to put the others further on edge. They were already expecting her to do something if Thor regained consciousness, and that was the unnerving part. Being a mutant did put her at a higher advantage, but against someone as big as Thor? That was a lot of pressure. She didn't know how much of a fighter he was. He'd been disoriented in the desert, so that was probably why he was so easy to take down. When he was fully aware of his surroundings, fully aware of his opponents, it's anyone's guess on what he could do.

 _What if he's a mutant, too?_ Wyatt thought. _Maybe he's got some weird ability you've never seen before._

It was something to consider. He showed up out of nowhere, in a dust-storm that never should've happened. The idea of Thor being a mutant didn't come off as impossible. But that was just a theory. Only Thor could really answer any questions they might have, and it was very debatable if any of them wanted to keep him around. Jane seemed adamant in wanting to stay, hoping to get some answers on how he got mixed up in everything. Erik didn't care _how_ Thor got in there, he wanted the unconscious man as far away from them as possible. Darcy seemed to be stuck in the middle. She wanted answers, too, but she didn't want to see him, either. It definitely was a gigantic mess.

"Wyatt, what do you think?" Jane's voice snapped the young mutant out of her thoughts.

"What?" Wyatt stammered, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Should we let _Thor_ stick around or should we just leave him at the hospital?" Jane asked.

"I don't know."

"How can you _not_ know?"

"The guy's got some serious issues," Wyatt said. "God only knows why he was out in the desert this late. Probably that whole wrong-place-at-the-wrong-time thing."

"You can't believe that," Jane exclaimed.

"I _do_ believe it. _Your_ van hit a guy in the middle of nowhere during one of your late-night adventures. He could've been doing anything out there. Just because he showed up during some weird-ass storm doesn't prove he's connected to it somehow."

"Wyatt's got her head on right," Erik snapped. "I expected you to be more professional, Jane."

Letting out a frustrated huff, Jane mumbled something under her breath. She did respect Erik and his opinion, and she was going to acknowledge that, in a way, she acted very immaturely. But there was a part of Jane that was particularly proud, and didn't like the idea of admitting she was in the wrong. But she'd have to put up with for the time being. At least to humor Erik.

"Can we argue about this later?" Darcy moaned. "I don't want that crazy guy waking up and wrecking anything. Jane almost killed us earlier, I don't want _him_ doing any extra damage."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Tension seemed to rise more and more the longer it took to get to the hospital. No one knew when or _if_ Thor would awaken, and everyone was on edge the entire time. Thankfully, Erik and Jane agreed to hold off on any further discussion on Thor, taking into consideration that Darcy had a point. If Thor woke up, he'd probably do a lot of damage upon realizing he was in a confined space. But, much to everyone's relief, they managed to get to the hospital in time. Darcy offered to go get someone to help get Thor out of the van, which saved everyone the effort of having to haul him inside.

"How's he holding up?" Erik asked. He was studying Thor's form closely, scrutinizing every part of him. There was an obvious look of disdain on his face, much to Wyatt's discomfort.

"He's doing fine." Wyatt had a hand placed firmly on Thor's chest, keeping a steady wave of gentle vibrations going. She was trying to catch any abnormalities from within his body. It would've been harder to do so when Jane was driving, but in the parking lot, with the vehicle off, it was easier. "Any damage done by me or Darcy seem to be minuscule."

"Good."

"He'll be fine, though, right?" Wyatt asked. "You don't think anything major will happen?"

"I think we've had enough for tonight," Erik responded.

Wyatt simply nodded. "I guess," she murmured.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I know this isn't the best chapter, but I was trying to finish it up as quickly as I could. The weather where I'm at right now has been insane, so I was looking for a way to wrap this little bit up before things got too out of hand. There was a huge windstorm where I live, and it caused a power outage at my place, and I don't own a generator so when the power's out, it's out.* Everything got brought back on yesterday afternoon, and now the wind's picking up again. I think you guys understand what I mean, right? Those were the main reasons why it took so long for this not getting posted right away.**

 **Nothing in the MCU belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and complete exhaustion from this entire week. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Also, leave constructive criticism. Please. I'd love some feedback.* Tell me how I can improve. Am I getting the canon characters right or wrong? Whatever you guys think needs improvement, tell me!**

 **What's the weather like for you guys? Is it mild? Is it crazy? Is it somewhere in the middle? Leave a review on it if you want.**

 **Thank you guys so much! Bye.**

 **Angelika Mahon**


	4. Chapter 4

_My black eye casts no shadow_  
 _Your red eye sees nothing_  
 _Your slap don't stick_  
 _Your kicks don't hit_  
 _So we remain the same_

Kiss With a Fist; **by Florence + the Machine**

* * *

The few minutes it took for Darcy to go get help felt like a lifetime in everyone else's eyes. Wyatt felt her stomach knot up and her heart beating rather quickly. She made sure to keep a hand on Thor's chest, grateful he was still unconscious. Wyatt just wanted to ensure that she was prepared in case he suddenly awakened and tried attacking anyone. Jane and Erik, on the other hand, chose to stand outside the van, murmuring to each other and looking around. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize they were anxious, scared even. And Wyatt didn't even have to use her powers to know that her friends were feeling that way. It was apparent in their body language, how they looked at each other and at their surroundings. Letting out a soft sigh, she turned to look down at Thor. His breathing was even, his chest rising and falling without any trouble. His expression was one Wyatt couldn't quite make out; his brows were almost furrowed, his mouth open slightly. He looked almost uncomfortable, but that didn't seem like the right word.

 _Did Darcy and I go a bit hard on him?_ Wyatt thought. Her lips pursed into a straight line, her body tensing. _I mean. . .his behavior was odd, but did we really have to knock him out?_

Shaking her head, Wyatt shoved the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't think like that. His erratic behavior did send waves of unease through everyone, and they had to think of something to quickly subdue him. No one knew what he was capable of, after all.

"Darcy's coming," Jane called.

Turning her head, Wyatt let out a relieved sigh at that. She hated that she was allowing herself to get all worked up over this Thor guy. Quickly removing her hand from his chest, Wyatt climbed over him to jump out of the back of the van. Seeing Darcy hurrying over with some help was honestly the best thing she'd seen in a while.

Darcy motioned the hospital staff to the van, explaining the situation. It took a couple minutes, but they managed to carefully get Thor out and onto a gurney, strapped down for added security measures.

"You all need to come with us," one of the staff members said. "We'll need any kind of identification you've got on him."

"Of course," Erik said. "Just give us a moment."

By that point, as they took Thor inside, Wyatt had closed the van door and crossed her arms over her chest. Jane and Darcy looked unsure on what to do, and Erik seemed to be thinking everything over. Things had gotten so out of hand so quickly it felt like no one had time to truly process what happened.

"We should probably go in, right?" Wyatt asked. "They still need info on Thor."

"And what do we tell them?" Jane asked. "All we know is his name. And that's _if_ it's real."

"It's better than nothing," Wyatt stated.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" Erik said. "The sooner we give the information, the sooner we can all go home and rest."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

When the four of them went into the hospital, they made a beeline to the receptionist.

"We're here to sign a patient in," Jane said.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Thor." Jane looked down for a moment, shifting from one foot to the other.

"How do you know him?" the receptionist asked. Her fingers kept typing away, her eyes not even looking up from the screen.

"We don't," Jane stammered. "We've never met him before."

"She hit him with her van," Darcy added, nodding at Jane.

"I didn't _hit_ him, I _grazed_ him. She" — there was a bit of hesitance as she nodded to Darcy, knowing very well that Wyatt's contribution in knocking Thor out couldn't be mentioned — "tased him."

"Yes I did," Darcy said, sounding almost _proud_ of herself.

"Any other information?" The receptionist's eyes looked up at the group, patiently but with a twinge of exhaustion in her eyes. It was late and certainly she'd want to be anywhere but at the hospital.

"No," Jane said.

"Okay, that's all I'll need."

With that, Wyatt and the others made an exit from the hospital.

"Should we come by tomorrow to check on him?" Wyatt asked. "Just to see if he's okay?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Erik said. "If he's still in the same unstable state of mind tomorrow, he'll probably lash out on us."

"If he even remembers who we are," Darcy mumbled.

"I just want to know how he ended up in the desert at the same time as the storm," Jane exclaimed. "Maybe he'll know something that'll help my research."

"Don't push your luck, Jane," Erik stated. "You hit him pretty hard with your van. Not only that, but Darcy and Wyatt attacked him, so I doubt he'd be any help at all. If he's even mentally capable."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Darcy chose to drive everyone home after leaving the hospital. She dropped Erik off at his place first before taking Wyatt to hers. In total, the ride took a little over an hour. But no one was complaining, they were choosing to take the opportunity to just sit back and _think_. Everything that occurred that night didn't make an ounce of sense. Jane wanted to go out to look at a subtle aurora, and instead she hit a man in the middle of the desert. It was all so bizarre, and it would certainly take a lot of time to process.

Running a hand through her hair, Wyatt leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

 _I can't wait to just go to bed,_ she thought. _Hopefully Jane doesn't have anything going on tomorrow, either._

The thought itself was hopeful enough, but Wyatt knew that her friend would have _some_ thing planned. Jane knew better than to ignore something so. . .uncharacteristically big.

Letting out a sigh, Wyatt opened her eyes and looked ahead of her. Darcy had already dropped her off, and the young mutant hadn't moved from where she stood. She lived in a small apartment building, just on the outskirts of Puente Antiguo, the no-name town she currently resided in. Of course, the apartment building Wyatt lived in was probably the best in terms of rent and landladies. The rent was cheap and the woman who rented the apartment was fair for the most part, so honestly there was no use complaining. But. . .

Shaking her head, Wyatt turned and went inside the building. She wasn't going to sit around and ponder, complain, or whatever until the sun came up. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically, and wanted nothing more than to forget everything that happened. At least for a little while.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I got sidetracked and time got away from me. But here's the chapter, at least. It's not long, and it may not be the best, but I figured it's something. If you've got any ideas on how it could be improved — both my writing and the chapter — don't hesitate to let me know. Constructive criticism is key, my friends.**

 **Do I own anything in the MCU? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the shoes I wear. If you've got any ideas for subplots or OCs, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Also, and I know the trailers have been out for a while now, but how many of you guys are excited for Avengers 4? Or, at the very least, Captain Marvel and the new Spider-Man movie? The trailers for all three look really good, and I'm curious to see how all three tie into each other. I know that Captain Marvel takes place in the 90s for what I can assume will be for a majority of the movie, and will somehow connect into A4. And from what I understand, Spider-Man will take place right after Endgame, so there's that. And then there's that whole final battle with Thanos that will happen with the Avengers, and the ones who died in the snap will come back but most, if not all, of the original team will die — yeah. But hey, let me know what you guys think. Are you excited to see these movies? Are you on the fence for it? I'm kind of mixed on curious and excited.**

 **Leave a random fact in the reviews if you want. It could be on something old or on something new. It's up to you guys.**

 **Thank you guys so much! Bye.**

 **Angelika Mahon**


	5. Chapter 5

_What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?_  
 _What are you wondering? What do you know?_  
 _Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?_  
 _When we all fall asleep, where do we go?_

-Bury A Friend; **by Billie Eilish, feat. Crooks**

* * *

 _What am I doing? How in the world did I allow myself to get here? Honestly, why don't I just leave?_

Those thoughts swirled in Wyatt's mind from time to time. They made her question every little thing she did, and it drove her crazy. She wanted to believe that what she was doing was good — she's keeping her friends safe and getting a little extra money out of it, too. But at the same time, she's risking her life every day — every _night_ — against people and animals who may want to cause harm. It was ridiculous. Wyatt didn't want to go days with little to no sleep. She didn't want to overwork herself due to her job at Isabel's _and_ keeping up with Jane's antics. Not everyone has the same level energy as her friend.

Scowling slightly, Wyatt turned to her side. After taking her time getting to her apartment, she took a quick shower before throwing her pajamas on. She'd tried everything to get to sleep, but it felt like it was evading her.

 _You're thinking too much. You're letting all this crap get to you; just try and relax and clear your head._

Easier said than done, obviously. Wyatt's brain felt like it was going a mile a minute, despite how exhausted it felt. Rolling onto her side, the young mutant's lips pursed into a thin line. She was going to have to take her advice to heart. She _needed_ the sleep. Letting out a long sigh, Wyatt closed her eyes and forced herself to clear her mind. She needed to focus on anything else but her thoughts. She needed to think about anything other than Jane or Thor or what happened in the desert. Wyatt was absolutely fed up thinking about it all. Sure, she took up the opportunity to go out and help her friends, but if she'd known just how _weird_ everything would get. . .

 _Stop!_

Snuggling further into her bed, Wyatt brought her blankets up more, nearly covering her face. She was going to make herself sleep, no matter what.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Wyatt felt herself jerk awake, startled by the sounds of her cellphone going off. Letting out a semi-frustrated whimper, she reached over and, while still a bit disoriented, managed to find her mobile phone. Unlocking her phone, Wyatt's eyes instinctively closed as she let out a soft hiss. She'd managed to get some actual sleep a little after three in the morning, and when she opened her eyes and let them adjust, she felt her frustration intensify. It was eight thirty in the morning. And who was the mystery caller? Well, it was none other than Jane.

"What do you want?" Wyatt grumbled, accepting the call.

"I need you to come down here," Jane exclaimed. "I need help going over my research."

"No."

"What?" Jane almost sounded insulted, which made Wyatt role her eyes.

"You've got Erik and Darcy, why would you need me?"

"You were with us." Jane's voice was firm, leaving little to no room for arguing. "What you saw could be useful. . ."

"Ask Erik or Darcy," Wyatt interrupted. "They were with us last night, too. They saw the same storm we saw."

"I need everyone's perspective," Jane exclaimed. "This could finally get me recognized in the scientific community, Wyatt. Why can't you just help me?"

"Because I've been risking my life to keep you guys safe. Not only that, but I nearly died last night because you wanted to _drive_ into a storm without considering the well-being of your friends. And to top it all off, I had to keep that Thor guy from attacking us. I'm sure you can understand where I'm going with this."

"Look, I'm sorry. . .," Jane sighed.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Jane."

"What more do you want me to say?"

"You're reckless," Wyatt said. "Because you are. You put your research above the safety of those around you and it may cost you your friends."

"I get it."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I've been working so hard on this that I didn't take into account how any of you guys felt."

"I want to believe you're being sincere right now," Wyatt stated.

"Why can't you trust me enough to know that I _am_ being sincere?" Jane grumbled.

"I'll come over and see for myself."

Hanging up, Wyatt tossed her cellphone onto her bedside table. She stayed in bed, laying comfortably under her covers, as she contemplated what happened. Was Jane being serious about acknowledging her recklessness? Or was she agreeing with Wyatt simply to have her come over? It was a bit hard to say. The young mutant wanted to believe she heard a bit of sincerity in her friend's words, but then again she preferred action over words.

 _Let's just get this over with,_ Wyatt thought.

Shuffling herself out of bed, the young mutant forced herself to get ready for the day. She had a feeling it would be a long one.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

The trip to Jane's apartment was slow and deliberate. Wyatt was in no rush to head over, and she knew that it probably drove Jane crazy. Timeliness was something the young scientist took seriously. _Wyatt_ , however, liked to take her time. She was an observer, so she liked to hang back and look around, take in the surroundings as she went about her business. In many ways the young mutant liked to view herself as a background character in everyone's lives. Maybe a supporting character, but who knows? She was just living the best she could.

She had no reason to really complain.

So, as she took her time going to Jane's apartment, Wyatt allowed herself to really think. Last night, she was frustrated, riddled with so many emotions she felt overwhelmed. Now, in the early mornings after a decent night's rest, she felt somewhat capable of reviewing everything. The storm, Thor, Jane's supposed apology, the research — it all swirled around in the young mutant's mind, filling her with a variety of emotions. But one stood out, making itself known and certainly not backing down. . .

. . .hope.

Wyatt felt a sense of hope wash over her. She hoped that she'd never see Thor again. She hoped that everything could go back to normal, that the storm wouldn't make things weird for a significant amount of time. Wyatt just hoped that things would keep making sense.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for the wait. I know it's a filler chapter, and it's probably not good, but just let me know what you think okay? Constructive criticism is key, in my opinion.**

 **Do I own anything in this fandom? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and all the chargers in my room. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Hopefully the weather's been going easy for you guys. I know here, just in the past weekend, everything's gone a bit bonkers. I live in the pacific northwest, and it's like winter decided to hit all at once. It snowed, but now the temperature's been going up and down and now there's word of a snowstorm this Friday. I don't know. It's just weird, is all.**

 **Also, in the "bio" section of this fanfic page, I wrote out a bit of backstory and facts on Wyatt, in case any of you are curious. I figured, since I don't have enough info on her, I could just do it outside of the story so it doesn't feel rushed or weird or anything. If you guys think I've forgotten something, or you'd like to add your own little things, be sure to review this story or PM me.**

 **Leave a random fact in the reviews if you want. It could be on something old or on something new. It's up to you guys.**

 **Thank you guys so much! Bye.**

 **Angelika Mahon**


End file.
